Without Love
by adazz830
Summary: What if Loren and Eddie's relationship didn't brew from the songwriting contest. What if it started from the one night when Eddie bought a random girl up on stage. Was it love at first sight?I do not own any Hollywood Height characters I only own my ideas.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Hollywood Heights I only own my ideas that I made up.**

**This is my first fanfiction I hope you guys like it!**

* * *

Chapter 1:

**Eddie P.O.V**

_I was finally back and doing my last and final show of my tour in LA at the Avalon and of course Chloe is nowhere to be found. When we were driving away from the airport in the limo she told me she had to go to a "fitting" so we dropped her off at her apartment but, I was able to see right through her and tell that she was lying but, I want along with it because honestly I didn't even want her at my concert anyway she causes too much drama. I knew her little "fitting" was just an excuse to go and see Tyler Rorke. It made me mad because it made me realize that she never even loved me; there are days where I just get some time to sit done and think to myself. How I could be so oblivious to not to see what Chloe was doing she is such a gold digger, I just want to find a girl who loves me for me and not all my money. I want a girl who is down to earth and shows caring traits towards people… I was rudely interrupted from my thoughts when Jake came barging through the door of my dressing room raving about who knows what._

**Jake: **EDDIE! What are you doing why are you just sitting there, you have to get ready for the concert and not to mention you still have to pick the girl you are going to serenade.

**Eddie: **Ok, Ok, Ok *whispering to himself* (gosh someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed today) I am coming just let me get ready then I will go look through the crowd to see which girl I want to pick

**Jake: **Oh and Eddie just one tip, don't pick a crazy girl who will rip off your clothes, we don't want to repeat the incident that happened in New York now do we.

**Eddie: ***Eddie shivers in a freaked out way* Jake, don't remind me of those times she got her hands where no guy wants a random girls hands to be.

**Jake: ***laughs* Good, now we are on the same page so hurry up and change.

_I quickly hurry up and change into black skinny jeans, a gray V-neck that shows my abs off perfectly and a black leather vest. I finish of my look with gray Atlas 2 Valdos'. I run off to go and find Jake so that I can pick my girl to serenade. I make it to a viewing area to where I can see the crowd but the crowd can't see me. As I scan through the crowd I see a beautiful brunette that caught my eye with the prettiest eyes. They are like a hazel color. As I look into them it puts me in this trance that makes me want to run up to her and kiss her. At the moment I knew that this was the girl I was going to serenade. But, for some reason I wanted more. So I decided to put a note in the bouquet of roses I was going to give her. I just hope she would be willing to go on a date with me but, first I would have to break up with Chloe that shouldn't be so hard… I think. I ran to go an tell Jake about the girl I picked, he approved of her thank god! As time passed on it was finally time for me to go on stage to perform. Before, I walked on stage I quickly prayed and dedicated this performance to my mom. I walked out on to the stage and the crowd erupted in cheers and screaming. I casually got to the microphone to say a couple words before I started to sing. _

**Eddie: **Hello! How's everybody doin tonight!

*Crowd cheers*

**Eddie: **Glad to hear your all excited to be here tonight! So I am going to kick it off with a few favorites.

*Crowd cheers even louder*

Eddie sings Something In the Air, Kick it Up, Atmosphere, and, Fallin Into You. It finally came to the time where Eddie was going to serenade the brunette beauty.

**Eddie: **So it has come to that time of the night where I pick one lucky girl to come up on stage so that I can serenade her.

_I slowly walked up to the girl with such beautiful hazel eyes, her eyes started to widen when she realized that I was coming up to her. (I chuckled to myself lightly, she was so gorgeous) I slowly extend my hand so that she could reach out and take my hand. As our hands touched I felt this shock of electricity go through my hand that I have never felt with any other girl before, I know she felt it two because she made this weird face as if she felt something. I pulled her up on stage easily and lead this beautiful girl to the chair in the center of the stage. As they bring out the roses I took them from a stage guy and went to go and give them to her. As I passed them to her I quickly check to see if my note was there and thankfully it was. As I look at this beautiful girls face I could see a small blush creep up her cheeks. She tried to hide it but, I still saw it I think it's cute. I made my way back to the microphone. _

**Eddie: **So I have picked my girl for the night, my I ask what your name is…

**Loren: **Um, Um my name is Lo-Loren, Loren Tate

Ahh so her name is Loren it fits her perfectly

**Eddie**: So Loren are ready for this to be the best night of your life

_She quietly nods with a smile on her face. So I take that as my que to start._

_**Beautiful girls all over the world, I could be chasing**_

_**But my time would be wasted, they got nothing on you, baby**_

_**Nothing on you, baby**_

_**They might say hi, and I might say hey**_

_**But you shouldn't worry, about what they say**_

_**Because they got nothing on you, baby, Nothing on you, baby**_

_**I know you feel where I'm coming from**_

_**Regardless of the things in my past that I've done**_

_**Most of it really was for the hell of the fun**_

_**On a carousel, so around I spun**_

_**With no direction, just trying to get some**_

_**Trying to chase skirts, living in the summer sun**_

_**And so I lost more than I had ever won**_

_**And honestly, I ended up with none**_

_**It's so much nonsense, it's on my conscience**_

_**I'm thinking "maybe I should get it out"**_

_**And I don't want to sound redundant**_

_**But I was wondering, if there was something that you want to know**_

_**But never mind that, we should let it go**_

_**Because we don't want to be a TV episode**_

_**And all the bad thoughts just let them go, go, go, go, go**_

_**Hands down, there will never be another one (Nope)**_

_**I've been around, and I've never seen another one (Never)**_

_**Because your style, I ain't really got nothing on (Nothing)**_

_**And you wild when you ain't got nothing on? (Ha-ha)**_

_**Baby you the whole package**_

_**Plus you pay your taxes**_

_**And you keep it real, while them others stay plastic**_

_**You're my Wonder Woman, call me Mr. Fantastic**_

_**Stop, now think about it**_

_**I've been to London, I've been to Paris**_

_**Even way out there in Tokyo**_

_**Back home down in Georgia, to New Orleans**_

_**But you always steal the show**_

_**And just like that, girl you got me froze**_

_**Like a Nintendo 64**_

_**If you never knew, well, now you know, know, know**_

_**Everywhere I go, I'm always hearing your name**_

_**And no matter where I'm at, girl you make me want to sing**_

_**Whether a bus or a plane, or a car, or a train**_

_**No other girls on my brain, and you're the one to blame**_

_**Yeah**_

_**And that's just how we do it**_

_All throughout the song I couldn't help but, to look into those hazel eyes at one moment through the song I could swear that we were the only two in the room. Is that what they call love?_

* * *

**"Nothin' On You by: B.O.B**

**Hey guys! This was my first fanfic I hope you guys liked it I am open to feedback and if any of you guys have ideas I would be happy to listen to them.**

****Adaora** (auh-door-auh)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters of Hollywood Heights and I do not own the songs being used. I just own my ideas.**

Shoutout**:** **This is a shoutout to all the people who reviewed my story it meant so much to me thank you! I love you guys!**

* * *

Chapter 2

**Loren P.O.V**

_That one moment he pulled me up on to the stage I felt this spark of electricity go through my hand. I was probably the only one who felt it though. Ohhh but, I hope he felt it to. So, that I don't think I'm going crazy. I couldn't help but feel like this was a dream a sweet,sweet dream . The one and only Eddie Duran was serenading me in front of millions of people. Somebody pinch me please, as he was singing I couldn't help but to stare into those dark brown eyes I was memorized by them I could help but feel a sense of security as I looked into his eyes. I could swear as he was singing that we were the only ones in the whole theater and the spotlight was only on me and him, it was a perfect moment. I softly swayed myself in the stool as he was singing; I was so content at this moment because the song he was singing happened to be my favorite Eddie Duran song. I sang along softly "Ain't got nothin on you babe, Ain't nothin on you. As the song came to a close he steadily walked up to the microphone to a few words._

**Eddie: **Thank you everybody for coming tonight! You guys are the best fans ever and I couldn't ask for even better fans because you guys are just too good.

*Crowd goes crazy, and starts chanting EDDIE, EDDIE, EDDIE*

**Eddie: **Thanks guys! Have a good night

_He helped me get off my sit, so gently as if he did it two hard he would hurt me, he is such a gentleman. As I came off the stool he led me off stage._

**Eddie:** I hope I made this the best night if your life. *he chuckled*

**Loren:** Oh, you did. You not only made it the best night of my life but, you made

it the best birthday of my life.

**Eddie:** Oh it's your birthday, Well Happy Birthday!

**Loren:** *blushed a light pink* Thank you. She said while looking at her feet

**Eddie:** You're welcome. Well I am sorry but I have to go because business calls me

But, it was very nice meeting you. I hope to see you again sometime. *he winks at me, as he walks away smiling*

_OMG did Eddie just wink at me and why did it have such an effect on me. My heart is beating at a rate of 1000 beats per second. It can't control itself. Well, I better go and find Mel before she throws a fit. As I walk outside and wait for Mel, I look at the flowers Eddie gave me. The red rose roses that smelled so good, all I know is I will never forget this night. Suddenly, a piece of paper dropped out of bouquet of flowers. I slowly picked it up and red it:_

_**Dear Brunette Beauty, **_

_**You may be asking yourself why I wrote this note but, everything will make sense by the time you finish reading this note. So, where do I begin… well, let me start with this I call you brunette beauty because when I was writing this note I didn't really know your name so I just used Brunette Beauty because you are so beautiful. I have to say that you have beautiful hazel eyes and that is what led me to pick you as my girl to serenade. All I am asking is if you would meet me up at the top of the hill at Griffith Park in West Hollywood at 12:00 am. I will understand if you don't come but, I hope you come.**_

_**Yours truly, Eddie Duran**_

_Ok chill Loren, chill. He just wants to meet you up on a hill at night, no biggy its not romantic at all. The worst that could happen is that he could confess his undying love to you. But, you know that probably won't happen. But, one thing that is kind of bothering me is how does he know about my spot? Mayb..._

**Mel:** LOREN! I have been looking every for you come lets go so we can't take about your little rendezvous with Eddie up on stage.

**Loren:** ok, ok. *she sighed*

_As we entered the car I told Mel about our little conversation backstage which was actually nothing much because we only had like a two minute conversation. But, it actually meant so much to me but, I wasn't gonna go and tell Mel that. She would blow it out of proportion and that was just an understatement. We pulled up to my house and said our goodbyes. _

**Mel:** Bye Loren! Happy Birthday! I wish I could have stayed with you tonight but,

Lisa would have chewed my neck off. Literally! *she said laughing*

**Loren:** *she chuckled* Thank you! and it's ok I know how your mom is well bye. Love you Mel!

**Mel:** Love you too Lo!

_I walked up to my door and opened the door. I saw my mom sleeping on the couch, she must have been waiting for me to get back from the concert. I quickly ran into my room so that I could change out of my dress and heels to more comfortable clothes. I put on my pair of black combat boots, dark blue skinny jeans, and my red West Charter Valley Sweatshirt. I walked out of my room and into the living room. I quickly wrote my mom a note so that she would know where I was. I walked out the door into my car. The ride to Griffith Park wasn't far so I got there 5 minutes before 12:00. I walked up the hill slowly, when I got to the top I saw he wasn't there so I took a spot next my favorite tree that I share so many memories with. _

* * *

**15 minutes later**

_The time is now 12:10 and he is still not here. The note was probably fake he probably isn't coming I should have never come here. I started to get up but, then I heard the crack of a twig behind and I quickly snapped my head around. Then there he was starting right there with those handsome dark brown eyes. He's here._

* * *

**Hey guys! Thank you for reviewing. I love getting feedback. If I do anything wrong don't be afraid to say it. Review again please! Sorry, if it was short I will try to write more next time.**

***Adaora* (auh-door-auh)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Hollywood Heights. I only own my ideas that I made up**

**Guys I am so sorry that I haven't been updating. I have been really busy and I just haven't had time because after school ended I went on vacation and now I have been working on some things for school. But, now I am home and now I can be updating so ENJOY!**

* * *

Chapter 3:

**Eddie P.O.V**

_I can't believe what just happened there. I wasn't supposed to feel this way. All I was supposed to do was to pull a girl up on stage and sing then it was done. But, things didn't turn out so simply. Loren was different she was beautiful and I couldn't stop looking into those beautiful hazel orbs of hers. I have to say I am very intrigued. WAIT EDDIE! Snap out of it. Your engaged to be married to Chloe. Oh yeah, Chloe the one who chose to go to her fitting over her fiancé's last concert of his tour and she supposedly loved me. But, it turns out I didn't need her at the concert because Loren turned out to be my new lucky charm. After the concert ended I brought Loren off the stage. As I was talking to her I realized that she had a very sexy laugh. Everything about her was perfect. As we said our goodbyes, I couldn't hope to think that she will find my note and read it. While we were talking she told me it was her birthday. Even though I just met her it felt like we knew each other our whole lives so I had to do something special for her. I quickly went to my dressing room and changed then I got in my car and drove to the nearest jewelry shop. I know it is to late to go to a store but, I am freakin Eddie Duran they have to let me. I got to the store just as they were closing and they let me in. I quickly scanned the glasses of the store to see what Loren would like. As I was looking I stopped and found a necklace that had a heart made out of diamonds. I automatically had a feeling Loren would like it. I told the sales clerk that I liked that necklace and would like to engrave the name Loren in the back of it. I quickly bought it and ran to my car I was already 5 mins late and it take 5 mins to get there. God I hope she doesn't leave. I got to Griffith Park as quickly as I could. As I made my way up the hill I saw Loren starting to stand up. I started to walk faster but I stepped on a twig. It must have startled her because she immediately wiped her head around. As I stood there we locked eyes, it was as if we were the only ones in the whole world._

**Loren P.O.V**

_We were quietly standing there locking eyes. It wasn't my fault that his eyes were so handsome. I was of course the first one to break the gaze. Then he was the first to broke the silence..._  
**Eddie**: "You actually came" he said with a sparkle in his eyes  
**Loren**: "yeah why wouldn't I come" she said while smirking. "But I was beginning to think that the note was fake because as of now you are officially 10 minutes late" she said while putting a hand on her hip  
**Eddie**: "yeah about that I had to pick up something first" he said while, scrambling through his pockets to find the necklace. He pulled it out if his jacket pocket and said " Happy Birthday"  
**Loren**: " awww you didn't have to get me anything, we just met and.." I was cut off by a kiss from Eddie. It was warm and passionate and made me go weak at the knees. The kiss started to get intense as Eddie put his hands on my waist and I slipped my arms around his neck. He licked my lips asking for access and I gladly accepted.

**Eddie P.O.V**

_As I was kissing Loren our tongues were fighting for dominance being the gentleman I am i let her win. However, I couldn't help but feel electricity running all over my body and I saw fireworks. Then I remembered Chloe and I thought I have never felt this way when I was kissing her. I quickly knew my decision. I had to break the engagement off with Chloe because I already knew she was sneaking around with Tyler. As the kiss ended because the lack of air. We couldn't help but stare into each others eyes. _  
**Eddie**: "Wow" is all I could say  
**Loren**: "That was..."  
**Eddie**: "Amazing" she quickly cracked into a smile and I couldn't help but admire her smile but then the smile faded and she loosened from my grip and turned around I immediately missed the warmth of her body near mine.  
**Eddie**: "what's wrong, did I do something wrong, should I have not kissed you?"  
**Loren**: "No it's not that but, aren't you still with Chloe so now I feel as if I am just being used" she said as she put her head down.  
**Eddie**: I lifted her head with my hand so that she was looking at me. " Don't ever feel like you are being used, I wanted to do that ever since I laid eyes on you in that concert" I said with a smile  
**Loren**: A smile quickly spread across my face as he said that. "But, what about Chloe".  
**Eddie**: "Don't worry about her I was going to break things off with her anyway because she has been cheating on me with Tyler Rorke and honestly I was wondering if you could come with me so that she knows that I have moved on to big and better things" I said with hope in my eyes  
**Loren**: " It would be an honor to come with you. But, you want to move on with me some ordinary valley girl"  
**Eddie**: " I wouldn't want to have it any other way. You are beautiful Loren and far from ordinary but, I have one question first. " I slowly took a deep breath. " do you want to be my girlfriend? I know it is fast but, I really like " I was cut off by a kiss from loren. " So I take that as a yes". She silently nodded her head with a grin on her face. I then realized that she still had her necklace in her hand so I took it from and put it around her neck. "Now I can claim you as mine as long as you have this necklace wrapped around your neck. Then you know that will never leave you"  
**Loren**: "Thank you! It's beautiful"  
**Eddie**:" I even engraved your name on the back of it"  
I went in for another kiss and this one was even more passionate. At that one moment I knew this was the start of something amazing.

* * *

**Guys please review and since it is the summer I will be updating. If you guys have any ideas feel free to say what you have to say.**

****Adaora** (auh-door-auh)**


End file.
